


The One With The Mobile Phone

by AmeliaMarch24



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7341001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaMarch24/pseuds/AmeliaMarch24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short one-shot inspired by the new Suicide Squad image released the other day of the Joker on his phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One With The Mobile Phone

Harley!” The blonde jester smirked as she looked in the bathroom mirror. This was the second time the Joker had called her in the last ten minuets. She touched up her red lipstick, re-arranged her bunches and peered round the door into the bedroom “yes boss?”

Her Puddin' was was sitting up in bed, legs stretched out and crossed on the duvet with three pillows behind his back. He was holding his phone at a awkward angle, staring at it in confusion.

“Come here” he demanded “it's stuck on the front camera again.” Harley shook her head and smiled to herself.

She approached him and remarked “well if you hadn't dropped it in that pool of blood it wouldn't have got stuck, would it.”

He growled at Harley and passed the phone over to her with a flourish, she fiddled with it for a moment and then handed it back. “When are you gonna get me one of those customised phone covers?” She asked tapping the clown symbol on the back of the case.

“When you learn to behave” the Joker grumbled, folding his arms across his chest, refusing to take the mobile back.

Harley pouted, threw the phone on the bed and said “well if you're gonna be like that, I'll go an' see one of my friends.” She started to turn away until she felt the Joker's hand grab her wrist. “ Did I say you could leave?” he asked menacingly as he stood up to his full height, he wasn't the tallest man Harley had every seen but he still towered over her 5ft 5” body. “No boss” she replied daring to look into his metallic blue eyes.

The Joker crashed his lips into hers and they kissed passionately. Harley felt his hands move downwards from her waist to her bum, caressing her thighs as he made his way towards her vagina. He toyed with her for a brief moment before pulling away. “Daddy has some business to attend to baby” He looked down at her “no touching yourself whilst I'm away or there will be trouble.”

Harley nodded and threw herself onto the bed and watched the Joker exit the bedroom, before he closed the door he turned back and stated “you better be in this bed naked when I get back.”

She grinned as he closed the door, 'oh this is going to be a fun night' she thought to herself as she stripped off her t-shirt and ripped leggings.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think? I hope you enjoyed it, if you have any comments or any more suggestions of another one-shot you'd like me to write please review! Suicide Squad is getting closer and I can't wait.


End file.
